


I Wanna Hold Your Hand So Tight I’m Gonna Break My Wrist

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Nezumi/Shion, Established Nezushi, Established Relationship, Fluff, HS AU, Handholding, High School AU, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion wants to hold Nezumi’s hand while they walked towards their school, but Nezumi vehemently refuses, leaving Shion to sulk and Nezumi to give in to his request. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand So Tight I’m Gonna Break My Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> **This was originally published on May 20, 2013 under my old username.**
> 
> **Warnings:** Not beta'd, OOCness, inconsistent tenses, English is not my first language  
>  **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. Song title taken from _[Bulletproof Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21HQAGDMDI8)_ by Pierce the Veil.  
>  **A/N:** Was supposed to be a long oneshot published on 14 February 2012, but got condensed into a drabble. X”D

It looked like it came right out of a romance film.

Lush pink cherry blossoms were slowly and gently descending to the grounds, giving people a tiny rain of felicity. Students were taking down that road to their high school. Some were with their friends, others alone, and a few were couples. The atmosphere was anything but jovial; the Hanami festival is just a few hours away.

And there they were, trudging the same pink road, walking side by side, arms only inches away from each other's. White hair gleefully swished with the wind, while matching red eyes nervously darted to the form beside him, as if thinking twice about asking or doing something. He began to fidget his finger, and a look of uneasiness washed over his face.

"Spit it," said the grey-eyed man beside him in an icy tone. Really, could he use a tone much more befitting the season? His dark blue hair seemed to be adapting to its owner's mood; it hardly moved even with the wind blowing and all.

"U-uhmmm..." he stuttered, "I was just wondering..."

There were a few minutes's pause after that. The couple preceeding them gave a hearty laugh, and the group of students behind them guffawed in unison.

"Look, Shion," he said rather viciously, "I don't want you sulking about that thing— whatever it is—later, then get mad at me afterwards. So if something's bothering your mind, better say it."

Shion looked at him anxiously. "But Nezumi... I don't think you'll like it..."

Nezumi looked exasperatingly at Shion. "Don't direct your bitchiness towards me later." He then sped up, leaving Shion about five steps behind.

He stared painfully and longingly at Nezumi, who was now ten steps ahead. He bent his head down and clasped his hands together, continuing his little journey to the school. "I knew that I'd just be sulking from the start, anyway... Might as well arrive into this state so as not to annoy him any further..."

Nezumi looked behind him. Shion, looking all gloomy, was now twenty steps behind.

"If you don't hurry up then I'll be leaving you behind," Nezumi declared.

Shion looked up at him and replied, barely audible, "Go on without me."

In Nezumi's view, all the white-haired boy did was mouth his answer. He crunched his brows in irritation, mouth morphing into a scowl.

He waited until Shion reached his side, his face wearing the same annoyed expression. But when the other reached his side, he continued walking, although he was no faster than a snail.

"Even if you sulk all day, I'll be affected by your mood. So why not just tell me what is it so we can be both at ease?" Nezumi suggested... more like ordered.

Shion stopped on his tracks. He let his arms fall back to his sides. Then slowly, he tilted his head to Nezumi's direction, wearing a look like that of a kicked puppy’s.

The dark-haired one sighed. He travelled to Shion's side and gently slapped his right cheek. "Act more like your age, will you?"

He nodded, then averted his eyes towards the couple before them. "Nezumi, would you promise to do what I say?"

He followed Shion's gaze. "Don't tell me..."

"I... I just want... To... To... Towohaninhanwiyu." Shion spoke the last part so quickly that all that came out were a slur of words.

"What?" Nezumi asked in irritably.

"I just want to walk hand in hand with you!" he replied to a voice next to inaudible, his cheeks flushing pink.

Still, Nezumi seemed to catch his words. "Forget it."

Shion looked sternly at him, his eyes narrowed into something like disappointment mixed with anger. "I knew it. That's why I didn't want to tell you. But then you were acting so irritated that I had to reveal it. If you'd just leave me alone and let me sulk somewhere out of your eyeshot, then don't you think that we'd be both at ease?"

Nezumi looked taken aback. He closed his eyes, cocked his head to the right, and released a heavy sigh. "Why are you getting so worked up over a petty thing?"

"Because I knew you'd never pay attention and interest over trivial matters."

With Shion looking mad, Nezumi had to console him. He took the other's hand on his own, and then continued to walk.

Shion tried to resist the urge into giving into Nezumi's rare act of (public) affection. But alas, he can't, and whatever anger was fuming inside him before was now extinguished. He gripped Nezumi's hand tighter, feeling the soft palm of his hand, the callous below his fingers, the warm it radiated... _Yes, this hand on mine is enough to quell my petty anger_ , he thought.

And then, the bell rang. They ran together towards the school, their hands tightly clutched in each other's.


End file.
